


Ite, missa est

by Theodoreee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoreee/pseuds/Theodoreee
Summary: 一份关于卢平神父和西里斯的回忆。镇上有谁不爱卢平神父呢！
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ite, missa est

**Author's Note:**

> 1.莱姆斯1915-1942，西里斯生于同年。文中“我”生于1919。
> 
> 2.故事发生在1942。
> 
> 3.本文西里斯单箭头，无爱情情节。  
> 2020.4.16

我在三十年前认识了莱姆斯·卢平。他比我年长几岁，是镇上老神父收养的孩子，在老神父撒手人寰的时候，他成为了下一个神父。

我印象里的他，金棕色头发，湖蓝色的眼睛，笑起来眉眼弯弯，周身都散发着柔和的光。

但我和他的交集，也仅限于弥撒和教堂活动的接触。

我在十五年前认识了西里斯·布莱克，他那时只身一人到镇上，看谁都一副警惕之色。黑色长发及肩，一副四方游侠的样子。我母亲把他看作不速之客，告诉我不要和他接触，可半大孩子总是不会听话的。我们每天都跑去他的住处听他谈天说地，其中不乏夸大成分，但这对于我这样从来没有离开过镇子的孩子来说，他简直是我少年时期的英雄人物。

他也比我年长那么几岁，似乎是跟卢平神父差不多大。西里斯跟我们说，他不会久居在这里的，他一路走，一路停，要从阶级压迫中拯救可怜百姓。那天晚上，我偷偷难过了好久，但是英雄是要属于大家的嘛，我安慰自己，然后在梦里和他一起惩恶扬善。

他跟我讲，他路过的许多教堂都表面高尚圣洁，背地里却龌龊不堪。他眯着眼睛看向教堂的方向，我连连摆手，上一个卢平神父是我们全镇人的大好人，这一个也是，这种事情不会发生在我们这儿的。

他用看傻子的眼神看我，“你懂什么，那些蠢蛋也是这么说他们的神父的。”

我不知道该怎么反驳，“明天弥撒你跟我去就知道了！”然后我又想起了母亲的话，“明天早上我会来找你，你就远远的跟着我就行了。”

西里斯噗呲乐了，“小鬼，我知道教堂在哪。我自己会去的，就不连累你被女人唠叨了。”

我点点头，起身走回家，一路上我都在懊恼一时嘴快说出了那句话。母亲一定会知道是我带西里斯去教堂的，也许我以后都不能有机会再见到他了。

第二天早上，我紧张的不知道该怎么走进教堂。

进堂式已经开始了，可还没有出现西里斯的身影。我在人群里探头探脑，想知道他是不是换了样子来参加，但是没有人看起来像他一样。等大家都坐好了，我听见大门打开的声音。我回头看他，他坐在了空无一人的最后一排，对我眨了眨眼睛。等我回过头时遭到了母亲的怒视。

神父开始诵经时，我听见后排传来“嘁——”的一声，好多人都回头去看。阳光从门缝里洒进来，正好斜斜的照在西里斯身上。不得不说，西里斯长了一张英俊的人神共愤的脸，我看见几个镇上的姑娘甚至红了脸，不过更多的还是人们谴责的眼神。我看见神父稍微停顿了一下，然后朝后方点头微笑。我不知道西里斯作何感想，但每次莱姆斯这样朝我微笑的时候，我都为我淘气的行为羞愧到无地自容。

后来我母亲揪着我的耳朵把我一路拎回家，严防死守不让我出门。再后来把我送到了很远的姑妈家读书，我都没有来得及和西里斯告别。后来的事，我还是听修女说的。

等人都走光了，西里斯仍然在后排懒洋洋的坐着。修女看不惯，要赶他走，被神父笑着阻止。他说:“天主接纳一切来访者。”

西里斯坐在下面看着神父忙忙碌碌，收拾收拾书籍，打扫打扫灰尘。“神父，上帝真的存在吗？”

修女跟我一边大，从小就是火爆脾气，我不知被她追着锤了多少次。这么一个刚进门又捣乱又抬杠的家伙，一定不是个好东西。她刚横眉竖目的要吼他一顿，被神父打断了。

“这要问你的内心，如果你相信，那他便存在。这世上是人之于神，而不是神之于人。”

“你这回答倒是跟别的老头子不太一样。”

年轻神父眼里闪过一抹淘气的光，“你看我像老头子？”

接下来的日子，西里斯经常往教堂跑。有的时候懒洋洋的坐在后排听吟诵，有的时候插着兜在教堂里乱跑，或者干脆靠在石柱上盯着卢平教父看书。

神父不管他。他若是来，晚餐总会多一双餐具。若是不来，神父也不问。

来的次数多了，西里斯和修女会偶尔斗两句嘴。教堂里面大扫除的时候，神父也会喊他来干活。一开始西里斯拒绝帮忙，他说“你看我是要拿扫帚拖布的人吗？我堂堂天狼星怎么能干这种粗活！”

后来在神父和修女的一唱一和下也加入了扫除大军。

平日下午，西里斯就坐在卢平神父旁边和他一起看书。西里斯看着书上佶屈聱牙的句子看不下去，就撑着头看神父读书。神父看书的时候总是很认真，靠在墙上低着头，要不是有翻书的动作还以为他也是这里的一尊雕像。

神父看一下午书，西里斯看一下午神父。

久而久之，西里斯就干脆搬到教堂里住了，惹的镇上许多女孩子以各种理由往教堂跑，活动参加的无比积极。

她们在门口或者堂里叽叽喳喳。神父也只是一笑，他说，“热闹一点挺好。”

傍晚的时候，西里斯就听莱姆斯讲故事，讲神与摩西，讲亚巴郎献子，讲耶稣布道。其实他对这些东西并不感兴趣，他只是喜欢听莱姆斯说话，喜欢看莱姆斯的笑眼，喜欢他认真的样子。

莱姆斯在阳光下白的发光，不是拒人千里的那种，是看上去暖洋洋的那种。西里斯突然就不想走了。

后来战争爆发，镇子也没能幸免。战火烧到每一个人的眉毛梢，民不聊生，哀鸿遍野。卢平神父决定去抚慰受伤百姓，帮助军队救治伤员。教堂开门迎接落难民众。大家都说，那身白衣出现在了很多地方。

西里斯劝阻他，修女劝阻他，他笑说，“人皆有一死，既是尘土，也要归于尘土。”

我在军队里的时候见过他一次，他正为一个年轻士兵祈祷。他孤身一人站在忙碌来往的人潮里，那一刻真的很像上帝的使者。没来得及打招呼，我就跟着队伍去搜集物资了。

我有想过那可能是我们俩见面的最后一次，但没想到去见上帝的那个人不是我。

敌军轰炸，本就满目疮痍的地方更残破了。我们没有那个人力去排查死亡人员。我们这支队伍伤了又伤，七零八落，完整名单都已经被战火烧尽。那地方被炸的粉碎，连个完整尸骨都找不到。

有人在一片烧焦废墟里看见了那个闪闪发光的十字架，有人去通知了教堂。

西里斯听到这件事疯了一样的跑到废墟。他本来在等神父回家，等他吃晚饭，等他检查自己今天也把教堂管理的井井有条，让每一个难民都受到了安抚和照顾。

他像平时那样，点一根烟坐在门口等着那个白色身影，但是没有等到。他最怕的事情，还是发生了。

他抓住那个士兵问他发现十字架的位置，他在那附近翻的满手焦黑，最后找到了一片烧焦了的白色布料，中间还留着一点隐隐约约的白色。他拿着十字架和那块布料，在废墟里坐了不知道多久。

我第二天路过去看他，他还坐在那个地方，他抬头看看我，想说话但没发出声音，然后低头看向地面。我生拉硬拽的带他回教堂，战争可不会等你，这些他生前的事情，这些活着的人，还是要继续。

我看见修女抱在一起痛哭，教堂里几个年长的人在抹眼泪，小孩子呆呆的看着我，战争带来的苦难没有放过任何一个人。

卢平神父祝福所有人，“上帝保佑你。”可我们每个人都忘记了祝福他。

西里斯愈发沉默，他蓄起胡须，剪短头发，眉目间满是悲怆。军队离开的那天，我去拜访他。他好像一下子就老了很多，少了原先的那股活泼莽撞，那个十字架被他带在胸前，依旧在阳光下闪闪发光。我拍拍他的肩膀，让他好好生活，他点点头，让我保重自己。

直至今日，战争结束七年了。我已结婚生子，带着家人回到我的故乡。

教堂还在，期间多次修缮也没有改变它的样子。我把妻儿安顿在哥哥家里，决定去教堂看看。我伸手敲了敲门，是修女开的门。她认出我，热情的迎我进去。教堂里没什么人，战争的痕迹已被岁月洗净，木质的长椅散发着令人安心的味道。

我看见许多熟悉的脸，谢天谢地，他还活着。

他离得很远喊我过去，“小鬼，我以为你死在战场上了。”

这话说的我倒不好意思起来，战争结束七年，我现在才回到故乡看一看。

他拉我到后院去，“去告诉一下莱姆斯，你还活着吧。”

后院很大，离房间稍远的地方，有一个修的齐整的小园子。最后一块墓碑，是卢平神父的。洁白的石碑，金色的刻字，前面摆了一束新鲜的花。

我蹲下来，石碑上的字很短，

“以光照人，以爱化人。”

后来我和西里斯在后院聊了很久，他说跟我说了好多话。

他说，“他走之后，我常常会梦到他。依旧是那个样子，但生了一对洁白柔软翅膀，周身发着光。他依旧给我讲故事。很奇怪，我想是我实在太想念他了，但在梦里他总能安抚我的情绪，让我释怀一些的事情，不像是我自己的臆想。也是梦里的他，让我一直坚持到现在。有一次我问他，你为什么在这里？你明明已经离开我很久了。”

卢平神父说，“我存在于你的内心。”

“时间久了，我便不再质疑他的真实性。我开始问他，疼吗，你过得怎么样，这种傻兮兮的问题。他回答什么我不太记得了，只记得他说他过得好。”

沉默良久，他又说，“过得好就好。”

一个彩蛋

上帝垂听了布莱克先生的祈求，他派一名天使来霍格莫德村的布莱克家。布莱克先生正在院子里因为犯了错误而跪石头。天使过去对他说，“忠诚的信徒，上帝与你同在。”布莱克先生说，“如耶和华与我同在，我怎么会受这般苦？我的丈夫不让我上床睡觉，他的眼里只有那无聊透顶的书籍，因为我把应该买粮食的钱买了一匹骏马，就让我在院子里罚跪！“天使说，”我就是派上帝来解救你的。“天使伸出手里的拐杖触了一下布莱克先生膝下的石头，顿时石头变为柔软的垫子，天使也随之倏忽不见了。

感谢阅读


End file.
